Live for yourself and me
by Fabi-Chan
Summary: [Yuffentine] Despite Yuffie's complaints, AVALANCHE is stuck in Gongaga for a night. Sleepless and annoyed, she decides to explore the area and discovers one brooding gunman. Gawd, will he ever stop? [OneShot] R&R!


**By: **FabiChan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters.

Hello, all! This is the first FF7 fanfiction I've ever written, even though I've been a big fan of the game for years. I've liked this paring way since… well, dunno. I just find them too lovely! Anyway enjoy this short fiction!

Sorry if there are weird typos/sentences/etc. I don't have a beta reader, plus English isn't my first language.

**Live for yourself**** and me**

Oh. GAWD. What-

Snore. SNORE. Snore.

Using her sweat-covered hands, Yuffie rubbed her face. After a couple of minutes, she managed to sit herself, despite her drowsiness. Brushing some strands off of her face, the young wutainese ninja looked around the sleeping camp, her gaze tiredly setting idly on each of the members of AVALANCHE.

They were currently spending the night in Gongaga's forest, much to Yuffie's dismay. She hated the sticky weather that made her hair uglier that usual, plus the annoying bugs that were creeping all over her while she slept. Yuffie complained to no end when Cloud announced their little "camp" at Gongaga, but then again she –practically- melted when Cloud kindly asked her to cooperate. At the end of the day, she tried to think less of Gongaga and more of Cloud.

Less Gongaga… more of golden haired god…

But, it was useless…

SNORE. Snore.

Due to Cid Highwind's snoring.

"Old man, shut up!" she said as quietly as she could, refraining from throwing her Conformer at him. She was about to raise her voice, and –really- throw something at Cid, but the camp went silent again.

Yuffie let out a relieved sigh and happily rolled over to her side, hugging her knees and compacting herself into a ball. Sure, Gongaga can be sticky and muddy but it was sure cold at night!

She was beginning to sweetly drift apart to Materia Heaven Number Seven…

"I see you… mastered materia... nyuk… nyuk…" she mumbled.

When…

SNORE.

"GAWD!" Yuffie got up, this time scaring off Barret who was sleeping nearby.

After a exchanging a few curses, the gun-armed man went back into slumber. Yuffie pouted angrily, pondering if to punch him.

Nah, she'd come up with more creative plans in the past. This'd be no exception!

"#&!?"

Cid woke up abruptly, coughing instantly the bunch of leaves that were stuffed into his mouth. The pilot looked angrily to the side, spotting the grinning ninja.

"You #& brat!" he said, coughing one last leaf. Cursing some more, he raised his fist menacingly at Yuffie. "Don't you #&# see that there are #&# people trying to #&& sleep?!"

"Well duh, old man!" Yuffie answered back, placing her hands on her hips. "Gawd! When will you get lung cancer and die already?!"

"Maybe when you get some #&# breasts, brat." Cid tried really hard to hide his grin, succeeding by little. Before he could even see Yuffie's utterly offended face, he turned around and went back to sleep.

Yuffie balled her hand into a fist, shaking it at Cid's sleeping form. The young ninja stomped her foot into the ground, not sleepy anymore. She let out an annoyed sigh and left the camp, of course, not before giving Cid a deserving kick.

Something bugged her when she left… someone was missing.

'Yuck, yuck, yuck… oh, GAWD!' She mentally snapped at the brush of the cold and icky leaves against her skin while she crawled out of Gongaga.

When Yuffie reached the outskirts of the jungle, she was welcomed by a sharp breeze and the rummaging sound of a waterfall. She had remembered seeing that place while riding the Highwing, of course, the times she wasn't puking. It was a really breath-taking sight, with the huge waterfall, the looming mountains and all.

The ninja slided down the rocky path, heading towards the waterfall's shore. Perhaps she could have a refreshing bath to cool herself down, and remove god-knows what she had glued to her body by now. She hurried down and landed gracefully into the shore, stretching before admiring the huge waterfall in all its might.

Yuffie didn't take long to notice the opening besides the waterfall, and took less to feel curious about it. She inspected the hole before venturing into the darkness. She didn't mind getting soaked by the waterfall's ends after entering, in fact, she found it quite refreshing.

The waterfall's interior seemed to glow on its own. It looked like the floor was made of crystal, but it really was a light layer of water that reflected the rocky ceiling. Her silver eyes diverted to the crystal structure in the background, examining every bit of it. She walked closer to it, the water splashing gently at every step.

"Huh?" Yuffie spotted something red and large, lying besides the huge crystal. Slowing down her pace, she approached the figure carefully.

Yuffie Kirasagi noticed Vincent Valentine's coat instantly.

"Vinny!" She squealed, running towards him.

The tall gunman was leaning against the crystal, his arm crossed and his eyes closed tightly. His forehead was covered by sweat and his face had a pained expression. Yuffie bit her lip hesitantly, stretching out her arm and gently placing her hand over Vincent's forehead.

He looked far from peaceful, though he still remained handsome. Yuffie's hand moved down to his cheek, cleaning some of his sweat.

'Was he crying…?'

Then he mumbled out a name. Yuffie Kirasagi hated that name.

"Vinny Valentine, you big brooding jerk…!"

In the past, he'd always kept his suit straightened, and would always try his best to look professional. Vincent Valentine walked down the stairs at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. He held a stack of paper under his arm, neatly organized and covered by a folder.

"I've finished the report early, professor…" he said sharply, handing the folder to the older man standing behind the desk.

Professor Hojo had an annoying look on his face; however, the gleam of his glasses did a job on hiding it. He turned his back to the Turk, facing another scientist. She was a beautiful woman, with emerald eyes and long, cascading hair.

'Lucrecia…'

The background started to disintegrate as Hojo and the woman talked about some experiment. Vincent balled his fist, not realizing he was starting to disappear as well.

'Lucrecia… I failed to protect you…'

He brought his left hand to his face. His hand and arm were already covered by a golden piece of amour, his fingers resembling a claw as the one of a beast.

'A monster… this is what I am.'

His crimson eyes closed as he fell into an endless void, tasting the darkness of death. He was alive but he still felt… dead.

'Wake up!'

Light suddenly overwhelmed him, making his usual nightmare take an unexpected turn.

Vincent's face winced as Yuffie called for him. She raised her voice, hoping it would go through the waterfall's rummage.

"Vinny!"

"…" The gunman opened up one eye at her call.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, examining her fellow friend. "You looked constipated there, Vinny."

"…"

"It wasn't such a surprise finding you here, though!" Yuffie grinned, brushing a damp lock of hair out of her eyes. "Gawd, you won't believe this! I couldn't sleep because that stupid old man! He always kept snoring and turning around… seriously! For Leviathan's sake, when –will- he get lung cancer? I'm surprised that he doesn't smoke while he sleeps!"

Yuffie took a big breath, eager to continue her one-sided conversation, but Vincent's deep voice stopped her.

"Leave." He simply said, merely looking at her.

"What?" Yuffie's mouth opened into a silent 'o' of disbelief.

"Leave." He repeated, this time standing up from his sitting position.

"I can't believe you, Vincent!" she said, startling him by calling him by his actual name for once. "I thought you'd like some company, but… apparently you're too busy brooding and living the same nightmare over and over again!"

"…"

"Oh, that. You always do –that-."

"…" Vincent looked at her flatly.

"Yes –that-! All that dotdotdot'ing!" Yuffie opened her arms wide. "You always complain about you sappy romance-tragedy, but I think you don't do you anything about it!"

"It is my way to repen-"

"Your sins? Gawd! That's so old!"

"Well, I'm-"

"Arg!" Yuffie flailed effortlessly. "You're so... impossible, Vinny!"

"Please, leave." He said again, turning his gaze away from her. He hated how she looked at him. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Fine." She said harshly. "Stay here with your dead chick and your brooding!"

"…"

Click.

"… Eh… Vinny?"

"…"

"Could you… stop pointing Death Penalty at me?" she laughed nervously, waving her hands. "I didn't really mean 'your dead chick' as in your… 'dead chick'. You know what I mean?"

"…"

Yuffie sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Click. Twirl.

"I'll leave… just… "Yuffie looked at the ground sadly, avoiding eye-contact with the gunman. "Remember, even though you went through all that crapload of stuff doesn't mean you have to stop living for her… I mean, you've people that care for you and… I think that… person wants you to really keep living." She paused, pondering what to say next. "I'd like you to keep living."

Silence.

"I guess that settles it. Sorry Vinny, good night."

Yuffie sighed, walking towards the thin layer of water that blocked the exit. A shiver was sent down through her spine when she felt a cold claw against her bare shoulder. She gasped in surprise.

Did Vincent Valentine just break the barrier of physical contact?

"… Do you know your way back?" He spoke softly, as if afraid to.

Vincent Valentine just broke the barrier of physical contact!

"Whoa. Were there five words on that sentence?!"

"Six."

"Aw, Vinny, you ruined the funny!" She said, grinning.

"I apologize, Yuffie." He said, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Don't be so uptight, Vinny!" Yuffie paused, rubbing her chin. "C'mon, we have to start up with how to get rid of those dotdotdot's!" Yuffie began talking cheerfully as he led her outside the cave. "You first have to…"

Vincent stole one last glance at Lucrecia's stone, giving it one small nod. He adjusted the collar of his cloak, a small smile forming behind the thick fabric as he listened to Yuffie.

"I see you, Vinny Valentine!" Yuffie teased, trying to put herself at his height to see his smile. "Don't be so shy, show me your smile!"

"…" His smile grew slightly bigger.

"… Vin- Hey! Don't walk so f- Vinny!"

Thanks to a wutainese ninja, he decided he'd live. He'd live for himself and for her.


End file.
